Jade Harley
Entrance Bec's Teleport Bec teleports Jade to the battlefield. Special Attacks Neutral B - Sylladex Jade gets out a card and Captchalogues anything in front of her. You can store traps, items, and physical projectiles. You can then throw the card like a standard item. If the card hits something, it'll release what it had inside. If you draw something with a card in your hand, Jade Captchalogues that item inside another card. After that, a card appears at her player display window. You can use that card once you toss away the one you carry. You can have up to 3 cards + the one you hold, so Captchalogue anything else, and all your cards are sent flying. If you draw and nothing's in front of you, you get an empty card, serving as a very weak projectile. Side B - Arsenalize Jade gets out a rifle and fires. While holding B, you can aim with the crosshairs. Release to fire. Aim at the head of someone, and Jade shoots a slow but powerful bullet that is able to break shields. Jade still shoots her rifle if she's hit, but the bullet shot will have limited range unlike your standard bullets. Up B - Iron Lass Dress Jade bestows the Iron Lass suit and directly begins flight when on the ground, otherwise she stays floating for a bit before you choose a direction. You can boost twice before your armor breaks. The pieces of armor are the weaker equivalent of Samus' armor pieces. The pieces go away when you use this move again. Also in midair, pressing B shoots lasers. Down B - Dreambot Jade switches over to her Dreambot, which has HP that is measured by Jade's damage. The Dreambot's like the heavier and stronger Jade, minus the special attacks. Instead of a double jump, it hovers like R.O.B. Reinput or destruction of the Dreambot awakens Jade, leaving her with the damage she started with. Jade can still be hit a tossed around while she's asleep, but if this happens, the Dreambot takes her place. Unless you stop controlling it manually, the Dreambot can only be used once per stock. Final Smash - The Witch of Space SPOILER ALERT! Jade becomes her Dog Tier form: The Witch of Space. After framing the display, everyone's teleported, harmed, and shrunken down, unable to move until they hit land. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Oh no!" KOSFX2: "Oh god!" Star KOSFX: *screams* Screen KOSFX: "Ugh..." Taunts Up: *plays her flute* Sd: *recieves a bunch of Pesterchum messages* Dn: *sleeps* (infinite, but cancellable) Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. *does a little dance and hugs Bec* 2. *holds her hands together and looks up dreamily as she thinks about things* 3. *dreams up extra hands and plays advanced bass solo* Failure/Clap: Facepalm Standard Attacks TBA Reddy Leo Media Reddy: "Oh no! It's the protagonist from an anime about cards!" Leo: "Hom-Stook isn't about cards...or an anime. Looks like you don't know much about Hom-Stook. Me neither." Reddy: "It seems this girl has a sort-of interdimensional origin. She has item-cards and a magic dog with magic powers." Leo: "And an armor. Do not forget the armor." Reddy: "Or the robot that she controls during her sleep." Leo: "Okay, I came to the conclusion that she's the living nexus between Marvel, Capcom, and Oscar's Nightmares." Reddy: "It even looks like her Final Smash is a godly ascension. She's going full Kikiyama!" Leo: "Shhh! Beware for the spoilers, Reddy!" Reddy: "Of Hom-Stook or The Halloween Revenge VII: Rhe Brain Awakens? Because Brain over...Rajoy ruling Spain!" *laughs weakly* Leo: "Don't look at me! I voted for Darkp--" Classic Mode TBA Extras Pawlette Swaps TBA Victory Theme Showtime! (Imp Strife Mix) - Homestuck Stage Pacific Island: Jade's Tower Relic Cards Lawl Food Fruit Gushers Trivia * This reveals the winners of the empty slot to be Toon Donkey Kong, Star Butterfly, and 60s Batman. * This is the first moveset with a spoiler warning. Category:Playable Characters Category:Homestuck Category:MS Paint Adventure Category:Female Category:Human Category:Heros Category:Glasses Category:Cute Characters Category:Stocking Favorite Category:Lawl Nova Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Teenagers Category:Former Empty Slot Candidate Category:Cults Category:Lawl Nova's Video Movesets